Annabeth's High School Life
by Puffspuff
Summary: Read Annabeth's diary!
1. Chapter One: June 3, 2005

Hi guys! Sorry for not posting! I was really busy with school. Okay... Enough time talking about my life. Nobody got time for that. ...

* * *

So this story is basically about Annabeth's life if she didn't find out that she was a demigod. So this is about her normal teenage life. This is told in Annabeth's point of view. Oh and this is Annabeth's journal. Oh also, the demigods are the same age. They are in their in their sophomore year. Oh and I made some of the relationships up.

* * *

 **June 3, 2005 10:03**

OH MY GOSH! Luke is so handsome! Too bad school is gonna be over in about 15 days. After this Summer, I am going to be a type of teenage girl on her laptop and writing their diary. Goodness, prom is coming up and I need a date. Like this Percy kid already asked me, but there is no way I am going out with him. He's not bad, but the Rachel girl always get revenge secretly on the girls who approaches Percy. Yeah Dare, she's a pain in the butt. Is not like Percy's all that great. I mean like, Luke is way better, he's handsome, and the ways his eyes shine, goodness, I can continue this list forever! Oh no! That's the bell! Gotta go!

 **June 3, 2005 11:05**

Darn, I totally forgot to study for the Social Studies test, but don't worry, it was easy. Who's the lord of the underworld? No duh, Hades. The test was way too easy. Lets see, it's 11:05 now and I am having lunch in 45 minutes. What's next period? OH NO! IT'S HEALTH! NOOONONONONO! I mean like I don't hate health class, but the thing is the teacher made us sit in alphabetical order. Like seriously, we're in high school. Oh an guess what, I sit next to Dare! No. Just no. Yesterday, when Percy asked me to the dance, Rachel kept on giving her dirty looks. Goodness, calm down.

 **June 3, 2005 12:00**

Finally. I am finally in the cafeteria. Traffic just struck me like... never mind. Anyways, health was not okay. We had give the teachers examples of mental something problem and that jerk (Dare) raised her hand and said my name. A-n-n-a-b-e-t-h. Like what the. Okay, just because I am better than her doesn't mean that I have mental problems. Like I think she is the one with problems. I am going to continue when I get home, so bye! I am hungry!

 **June 3, 2005 3:00**

I just got home. The bus ride was GREAT! GUESS WHAT! LUKE WAS ON THE BUS! HE SAW ME AND CAME OVER! HE ASKED TO PROM!

 **This is what happened:**

 **Luke:** Hi Annabeth.

 **Me:** Uhhhh... Hi

 **Luke:** That's a pretty pony tail you got there,

 **Me:** Um... Thanks?

 **Luke:** So.. I was wondering if you wanna be my date to prom and-

 **Me:** Of course!

 **Then of course, I cut him off and plus it my stop was here so I waved goodbye.**

IT WAS A DREAM COME TRUE!


	2. Chapter Two: June 4, 2005

I am so sorry about the way Annabeth is talking in the story. I am watching way too many dramas! I hope you'll enjoy the story!

* * *

 **June 4, 2005 12:09 A.M.**

Where was I? Oh right, LUKE ASKED ME TO PROM! ^_^ ! YAY! Wow, it's midnight and I am still awake. I didn't really write anything, because I gad to do my homework. Thug life. I just finished my social studies homework! Congrats. I am so proud of myself. Wait, let me check my Facebook. Lets see if Luke is on.

 **June 4, 2005 12:11 A.M.**

:( He is not on! Why? Just why.

 **June 4, 2005 12:41 A.M.**

Where was I for the past 30 minutes? Well, surprisingly, I was talking to Percy. He's nice and funny! We were just talking about prom and he's taking Rachel! WOW WHAT A SURPRISE! Not really. Anyways, Percy sounded all sad when he was talking about Rachel. Can't blame him. Rachel can be a pain sometimes. What do I mean? SHE IS ALWAYS A PAIN.

* * *

 **June 4, 2005 6:42 A.M.**

Wow. 6 hours of sleep. Not enough. But hey, look in the bright side, I still have one and a half hour to prepare!

 **June 4,2005 7:45 A.M.**

Surprisingly, I am already at school. Yep, school starts at 8. Everyone in the cafeteria is talking about prom and stuff like that. Oh, by the way, Luke just waved at me. I AM SCREAMING IN THE INSIDE! Bye, writing in this awesome book later! Got to go to class!


End file.
